1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a foldable utility cart having a primary basket, an auxiliary basket, and a pair of supporting auxiliary wheels. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a foldable utility cart having a primary basket formed of a front mesh panel, a rear mesh panel, and a plurality of links, each of said links being pivotally connected at both ends to the front and rear mesh panels. Thus, the primary basket may be collapsed for storage purposes. Further, the present invention directs itself to a foldable utility cart having an auxiliary basket, the auxiliary basket also having a plurality of links pivotally connected at each end, allowing the auxiliary basket to also be folded for storage purposes.
Further, the auxiliary basket has a pair of leg members pivotally connected to a lower end thereof and extending downwardly. The leg members are connected to one another by an auxiliary axle, the auxiliary axle having a pair of auxiliary wheels affixed thereto. The pivotal connection between the leg members and the auxiliary basket allows the auxiliary wheels to be folded against the rear mesh panel of the primary basket when the auxiliary wheels are not required for use. This invention directs itself to a folding utility cart having a primary basket, a foldable, auxiliary basket, and a pair of auxiliary wheels wherein both the primary basket and the foldable, auxiliary basket may be collapsed for storage purposes and the auxiliary wheels may be folded against the rear mesh panel of the primary basket when not needed.
In particular, the subject invention foldable utility cart directs itself to a utility cart having a primary basket and an auxiliary basket having a pair of stabilizing wheels. When a large weight, such as a child, is located in the auxiliary basket the center of gravity of the cart is displaced. The stabilizing wheels contact a base surface or floor when the center of gravity shifts sufficiently and maintains the utility cart in a stabilized position.
2. Prior Art
Foldable utility baskets are known in the art. In general, such prior art utility carts include a basket having front and rear mesh panels connected by a plurality of pivotal links. Further, utility carts having auxiliary baskets are known in the art. In many instances, the problems of such prior art auxiliary baskets are that the auxiliary baskets are not foldable and are merely awkward add-ons to pre-existing utility carts. Further, prior art utility carts having auxiliary baskets are not easily stored. The auxiliary baskets generally are not collapsible themselves and, thus, do not allow for the entire cart, auxiliary basket included, to be collapsed for storage. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a foldable utility cart having both a primary basket and an auxiliary basket, both of which may be collapsed easily for storage purposes. It is a further purpose of the subject invention to provide a pair of auxiliary wheels connected to the auxiliary basket which may be folded against the primary basket when not needed.
One such prior art utility cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,141. This reference is directed to a collapsible folding cart. The cart includes a front mesh panel, a rear mesh panel, and a plurality of links pivotally connecting both of the panels. However, the cart does not include an auxiliary basket or a pair of auxiliary wheels.
Another such prior art cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,122. This reference is directed to shopping cart attachments. The shopping cart attachments are in the form of auxiliary baskets having auxiliary wheels affixed thereto. However, the auxiliary wheels extending from the auxiliary basket are not foldable against the rear of the primary basket. Additionally, although the positioning between the primary basket and the auxiliary basket may be adjusted, it is not fully collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,646 is directed to a collapsible shopping cart. This shopping cart includes a front mesh panel, a rear mesh panel, and a plurality of pivoting links joining the two panels. However, the system does not include an auxiliary basket or a pair of auxiliary wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,025 is directed to a folding cart. This folding cart includes an auxiliary cart member having a pair of auxiliary wheels affixed thereto. However, the auxiliary cart is not collapsible, nor are the wheels selectively held against the rear of the primary cart member.
Another prior art system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,592. This reference is directed to a foldable supporting frame for a stroller. The folding auxiliary frame has a pair of auxiliary wheels affixed thereto which fold against the main stroller structure. However, the stroller itself does not include a folding primary basket having a plurality of pivoting links affixed thereto.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a folding utility cart having both a foldable, collapsible main basket, a foldable, collapsible auxiliary basket, and a pair of auxiliary wheels which may be held against the rear of the main basket when not in use for the purpose of stabilizing the utility cart when a large weight is positioned within the auxiliary basket.
The present invention provides for a foldable utility cart having a primary basket, an auxiliary basket, and a pair of auxiliary wheels coupled to the auxiliary basket. The primary basket is formed from a front mesh panel, a rear mesh panel, and a plurality of pivoting links joining the two panels. Thus, the primary panel may be collapsed for storage purposes. Similarly, the foldable, auxiliary basket is also formed from a plurality of pivoting links and may also be collapsed, in a similar manner, for purposes of storage. The auxiliary basket has extending downwardly therefrom a pair of pivoting leg members. The pivoting leg members are connected by an auxiliary axle, the auxiliary axle having the pair of auxiliary wheels affixed thereto. The auxiliary wheels may be held against the rear mesh panel of the primary basket when not needed.
It is a principal objective of the subject foldable utility cart to provide a utility cart having a primary basket which is collapsible for purposes of storage.
It is a further objective of the subject foldable utility cart to provide an auxiliary basket which may be collapsed for purposes of storage.
It is a further objective of the subject invention to provide a pair of auxiliary wheels for a foldable utility cart which may be held against the primary basket of the cart when not needed.
It is a further objective of the subject invention concept to provide a pair of auxiliary supporting legs extending from an auxiliary, folding basket and having a pair of auxiliary wheels affixed thereto for providing additional support for the foldable utility cart.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide a foldable utility cart having, in combination, a primary basket, an auxiliary basket, and a pair of auxiliary wheels, all of which may be collapsed and held together for purposes of storage, the collapsed utility cart occupying a minimum of space.
It is of primary importance to provide a stabilizing mechanism for a utility cart when the center of gravity of the utility cart is displaced.